Big data refers to data having a large scale, various types, and a high circulation and analysis speed or a data analysis method, and refers to a series of technologies used to analyze data. A vehicle manufacturer may analyze information generated in a manufacturing process to use the information for detecting an error in the process and enhancing vehicle quality, and analyze information generated in an operating process of a separate vehicle to use the information for marketing and for enhancing vehicle quality and service competency.
Vehicle customer relationship management (VCRM) may be given as an example of information management using bit data which is generated during a vehicle operating process. VCRM is implemented by transmitting controller signal information collected from a currently operated vehicle to a data center managed by a vehicle manufacturer.
More specifically, an audio video navigation (AVN) system of a vehicle samples signals of respective controllers, and computes statistics of data collected during operation according to a particular logic. However, the AVN system frequently processes various functions such as navigation, audio, telematics, etc. at the same time. Thus, when operation statistics information to be delivered to the data center is calculated, a load factor of a central processing unit (CPU) may be affected.
In addition, an analyzing side (that is, the data center) needs to change a sampling period of each signal, a scheme or a computational logic for statistics when collecting data during operation. To reflect a new computational logic for statistics in this circumstance, firmware or software of the AVN system needs to be updated. However, there is a problem in that a lot of cost and time are consumed to update all vehicles delivered to consumers.